Starlit Confessions
by InuOtaku911
Summary: The title says it all. Set after Next, nightmares of the battle bring Zel and Amelia together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. If I did, my life would be a lot more exciting.

This is my first story, something that's been nagging at me to be written down. I thought I might try my hand at writing. Not much else to say, so on with the story!

EDIT(1/1/10)-Looking back now, I see there was quite a bit that I could have improved on. So, as my first act of the new year, I decided to rework this a little. Not much, just tweaking the wording and such. I still intend fore this to stay a one-shot. I may do another for the other Slayers couples ;) but that's a project for another day. Either way, please enjoy!

"..." regular speech

_'...' thoughts_

**********

Phibrizo.

He was the first being Zelgadis had noticed after being transported away from the townsman. His eyes scanned the crystal-like room, taking in the images of the humans in the crystal structures. Gourry was nowhere to be found. His gaze reverted back to main problem, Phibrizo. He conjured five strange gold orbs and smashed the first one. A choking sound assaulted his ears and he spun around. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as Amelia hit the floor. He rushed over and picked her up gingerly, as if she would break. She gasped once more then stopped moving, her eyes glazing over, and his brain shut down on him. Slyphiel began reciting a Dragon Slave, but her words never reached him. Everyone rushed over as she dropped, the second victim to Phibrizo's powers. His senses slammed back into his body as he heard Phibrizo's next words. "Oh, how terrible. So, feel like using the Giga Slave now?" he questioned in his childish voice, as if the deaths of his friends meant nothing.

He placed Amelia back on the floor, slowly rising to his feet. With no hesitation, he drew his sword and rushed at him. "You son of a ...!!!" he yelled with all his being. Phibrizo merely reached for another sphere, smiling eerily and crushed it between his thumb and forefinger.

Zelgadis felt a sudden tightening in his chest. A sea of pain flooded into his body and darkness washed over him.

**********

His body jerked up, the covers thrown off. Trying to calm his breathing, he searched his surroundings.

It had been one week since that fight. After Lina and Gourry had somehow managed to return from that abyss, Martina and Zangulus insisted they attend their wedding, though Zelgadis had yet to figure out how the two had gotten together in the first place. They then went their separate ways. Lina and Gourry went back to traveling and Slyphiel left to go back to Sairaag, hoping to help rebuild the city. That left Amelia and Zelgadis, who offered to escort the former to Saillune.

He was currently in the west wing of the palace, given a room for the duration of his stay, as thanks for protecting Amelia. Unable to find sleep, he stepped out of bed and walked over to the balcony. As he overlooked the garden, he mulled over what had occurred in the past couple of months.

Little did he know, but a certain princess had a similar dream.

**********

Amelia woke with a cold sweat, trying to shake the fear her dream left. She could still remember the power, the raw power that childlike Mazoku held which was enough to send a grown man crying for his mother.

When she was young, her mother would comfort her after having a nightmare. She could still talk to her father, but he wouldn't understand the fear of facing not one, but two extremely powerful Mazoku and nearly losing everything.

Then again, she thought as she climbed out of bed, Zelgadis-san was still here. Maybe she could check to see if he were awake...

**********

He jumped when he heard the knock one the door. It was the middle of the night, wasn't everyone supposed to be asleep? After calming his heart, called out a reply. "Hai, come in."

As the door opened, heat blossomed onto his face. Beating it back down, he looked back at the door, now letting in Amelia. A smile graced her face a she spoke. "So you are up, Zelgadis-san," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing the trace of sweat on her face.

She shook her head, careful not to look the chimera in the eye. "Not really. I can't sleep, so I thought maybe we could talk."

"As you wish, Hime-sama," he said with a minute smirk. She threw a pout his way before striding across the room. He couldn't help but notice the grace in every step, barely touching the floor beneath. She caught his stare and both swiftly turned their heads, identical blushes adorning their faces.

Amelia came up beside him and swept her eyes across the scenery. "So...thinking about anything in particular, Zelgadis-san?"

"Not much. Just about what's happened since we met up in Xoana."

There was a pause before she answered, an impish smile on her face. "Quite a bit has happened, hasn't it Zelgabunny-san?"

He nearly got whiplash as his head swiveled towards Amelia. He started stuttering, a growing blush on his face, before Amelia cut him off by giggling. "Oh, yes, though perhaps you remember the 'holy spell of divine protection'?" he rebutted indignantly.

Her features turned a shade of red that would rival a tomato. She sent a sharp glare his way. "Well maybe next time we go hunting for lake dragon we'll "forget" the anchor again."

They locked eyes, both refusing to budge. Several silent moments passed before they burst out laughing. Calming down, Zelgadis noted, "We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Never a dull moment with Lina-san and Gourry-san," Amelia replied. They fell silent, turning back to the outside world. Her next words were so soft, he almost missed them. "Saillune really is beautiful, isn't it?" He redirected his gaze, a slightly quizzical look in his eyes. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "I thought I would never see it again." She leaned closer to Zelgadis, reaching over for his hand. Surprised and confused, he accepted her hand and found it shaking.

She saw the his expression and, swallowing her nervousness, she resumed speaking. "That last battle had me really scared, Zelgadis-san. The world was so close to be destroyed and then Lina-san was taken over by the Lord of Nightmares." The mention of that name sent shivers down their backs. "When Gourry-san chased after Lina-san, I realized just how much he really cares for her." She moved closer, so close he could feel the heat coming off her body. "Zelgadis-san, the fight made me think about a lot of things. And there's something I need to know."

She turned to face him, eyes glassy with tears threatening to spill over. Her heart felt as if it were trying to break out of her chest. She gulped, her throat suddenly dry. One long, agonizing moment later, she spoke. "How do you feel about me?" she asked, her eyes pleading, betraying no emotion.

The blood rushed towards his face, marred only by his rock like skin. His mind shut down, not unlike it had one week prior. Hormones took over, and he found himself closing the gap between them. His eyes closed, just as hers did. His mind suddenly rushed back to him, along with all his thoughts. _'She accepts me, as I am.'_

The thought made him freeze. She was royalty and he wasn't, with the body of a monster. Even if she liked him, what would the rest of Saillune think? Her family?

She felt him pull away and looked up, fear taking its icy grip on her heart. His head was bowed low, hair casting a shadow over his eyes. Her fear came true, as he whispered his next words. "I...I'm sorry. We shouldn't." The words escaped his lips, each like a stab to their hearts. She released his hand and backed away, slowly shaking her head, as if that would erase his words. Her eyes spilled over, just as she spun on her foot and raced out of the room.

He could smell the salt in her tears, hear the rushed footsteps and the slam of the door as she exited out of the room. He felt absolutely horrid, as if his heart had been driven on a pike. He lowered himself until he was sitting cross-legged. He put his head in his hands, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

**********

Back in her room, she hugged her pillow tightly, trying to stop her tears. Her run through the house had woken several residents, including her father. He was outside her bedroom, waiting until she was ready to talk. She had already turned away several of the workers. Right now, all she wanted to be was alone.

Finally calmed down, she went through their conversation in her head. What made him back away? He looked like he was finally about to kiss her, but he stopped. Why?

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ she thought dejectedly. _'Whatever it was, he's probably going to be gone by morning, off to search for another probable cure.'_ That last thought echoed in her head. Her eyes widened in realization moments later.

A muttered Levitation and she was out the window, her hair whipping in the wind as she flew off.

**********

Crown Prince Philionel paced outside his daughter's room. Amelia had everyone worried after racing through the halls.

He couldn't hear her crying anymore; that was good. Silence, footsteps, the clatter of a window opening, whispered words, and more silence. He knocked on her door, calling her name softly. Moments passed before he tentatively entered her room. A brief burst of air hit him as he surveyed the room.

No one was in there, and the window to the balcony was open, curtains fluttering in the breeze. Fearing the worst, he rushed to the balcony, checking for intruders. He saw a figure flying towards the west wing. A soft, relieved grin split across his face once he recognized the figure. Whatever had happened, his defender of justice would work it out.

**********

Zelgadis was still outside-same spot, same position. He hated himself now that he thought about what he said more thoroughly. He sighed, he just ruined one of select few friendships. It would probably be better if he just left tonight, and spare Amelia any pain from seeing him again. He picked himself up off the ground wearily, as if he had a great weight on his shoulders.

Just as he righted himself, he was tackled back down by an unseen force. The wind got knocked out of him and he felt something damp on his torso. Tensed, he got his breath back and searched for any killer intent. Finding none, he relaxed slightly and finally noticed the weight on his chest. All he could see was a bundle of black hair.

With a blush on his cheeks and panic in his eyes, he moved to get up, but the princess just tightened her grip. On the verge of passing out from lack of air, he settled back down and she relaxed. Zel could feel her shaking, though out of sadness or anger he could not tell. He awkwardly placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed up and down, attempting to sooth her.

The heat of her breath passing easily through his shirt, along with the rhythmic beating of her heart somehow relaxed Zelgadis to the point that he could have fallen asleep then and there. He jerked up when Amelia's words broke the silence.

"I don't care."

He stared at the princess, a mixture of shock and puzzlement swimming in his eyes. He strained to hear her soft-spoken words.

"I figured it out. It's because of your body, isn't it?" She felt his body stiffen, but continued talking despite it. "I don't care what your body looks like. It's your heart I fell in love with. What else would you have to be worried about?"

He spoke just as softly as she did. "What about your people?" She looked up at him, her face stained by her tears. Wincing, he said, "You're a princess. You have to worry about appearances and such. How would it look to other countries and your people with me by your side?"

Her eyes narrowed, she reached up and bopped him upside his head. "You forget that you've been here before, you baka. Everyone here knows you have a good heart. As for other countries, they will deal if they want Saillune as an ally." Her eyes softened, hesitating only slightly before asking, "Now that you know this, what will you do, Zelgadis-san?"

He looked unsure, and dread reentered her heart. She unleashed her grip and began to move away when the chimera made his decision. In one swift motion, he captured her lips, prompting another blush to their faces. Her eyes widened, then closed contently as warmth spread throughout her body.

Reluctantly, they soon pulled away to breath, flushes still going strong. They laid in their embrace, gazing at the sky. Exhaustion eventually overtook them, falling asleep together in the cool air of spring.

**********

Unbeknownst to the new couple, there had been a silent spectator in the trees, watching the entire exchange. "Smiling" eyes opened to reveal a piercing violet. The figure smirked, a single thought in his head as his essence removed its hold on the physical plane. _'Yare, yare, I see I will have to meet with them again. It seems there is still fun to be had.'_ With that thought, the individual appeared to dissolve, leaving nothing behind to indicate he had ever been there.

**********

Phil sat in the dining room, mind slightly sluggish having recently woken up. Attempting to clear his head, he picked at the food placed in front of him and thought back to the night before. What had made his daughter so upset? The sound of a door being swung open captured his attention. All eyes in the room seemed to zone in to where the sound was as smile spread across Phil's face.

In came Zelgadis and Amelia, walking hand in hand. Any signs that would lead to emotional distress could not be found on the pair, though Zelgadis, who was obviously uncomfortable with the amount of attention directed at the pair, kept his gaze lowered.

They came up to Phil. Amelia shot a glance at Zel, who gave her hand a slight squeeze and nodded. She turned back to her father and said, "Otou-san, there's something we want to talk to you about."


End file.
